User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Good Omen
Tonight the moon hangs low. The silver ray penetrates the thin layer of cloud and leaves a moonlight shadow on the roof of the old cathedral. Here and there, in the bushes, fireflies illuminate the dark, radiates a soothing layer of light. The children are sleeping soundly in their mothers' arms and the streets are filled with the jorgot snoring. The sounds of the crickets and cracking of fire in some house chimneys in the early spring weave a peaceful canvas of a bountiful countryside. Perhaps, this peace is what one would yearn for. The look can be pleasing, yet so deceiving. Tomorrow night, when the moon is full and the church rings it great bell to mark the hunt has begun, the street will be filled only with gore messes, horror and madness... This spring marks the third month I have been in Yharnam. I and my company sneak into the town of the Healing Church tonight, in the cover of the night. We climb over a two-story tall house into a small valley. It's rather dark but soon we find a wooden wagon with a dry willow branch tuck in its front iron tire. It's the way the Green Willow send a message. We are sworn enemies of the church. Eight years ago, the church and many believed the Green Willows have perished in the raging flame in Old Yharnam . They were dead wrong. The Green Willow has its roots from the Holy Blades, are what remains of an ancient line of heroes that date back to a very early age of honour and chivalry. Many years ago, the Green Willows parted their way with the church after they had learned the true nature of the shady organization. "You are late, " Says a man in a hooded church attire."How many men have we got?" "Enough to overthrow the Choir !" James sarcastically replies, which results in others look at him angrily. "We have convinced two members of the League to join out tomorrow assault, two more from the remaining Powder Kegs and twenty Forbidden Woods huntsmen armed with rifles" Owen calmly tells the hooded hunter. Owen has grown lots of facial hair in winter and he has grown to outright dislike the odour of Incense, which was burned throughout Yharnam to ward off beasts. "That will be too risky. We need more men. Don't you remember our losses?" the hooded hunter says. I wander around the cobblestone alley and stay alert to the surrounding. From what I learn from my company, the hooded hunter is the current chief of the church hunters. He's a Holy Blade. The church after the uprising of its hunters has grown to rely on its Chapel Giants- brainwashed undead excavated from the tombs carved below Yharnam. The current vicar is just a puppet. The real power is held by the Choir- a group of highest ranking members of the church. Their purpose and motivation, however, are unknown to the public, and even to other lower ranking members of the church. We plan on sneaking into the Grand Cathedral- the birthplace of the church and overthrow the tyrants when its hunters and servants are busy. The Green Willow has tried two times but all failed due to the church power. But this time, the church has more enemies than before. The School of Mensis has turned on them eight years ago. But most of their members, too, disappeared eight years ago in the night when the Blood Moon rose. Perhaps killed by the church. The remaining members of the school, their hunters , are openly hostile to the church. They are not our allies yet, but a wise man once said: An enemy of the enemy is a friend. Perhaps we could convince them to join us. But trouble is, not so many know where their base is nor what is their motivation. Some even claim that they kidnap people. The denizens of the Forbidden Woods were citizens of Yharnam . They fled to the woods after having lost their family and friends to the scourge and to the indiscriminate purge of the church to prevent infection. The denizens of the woods encourage the beast that lurks deep within the frame of men, fueled by their bloodthirst. they, of course, are enemies of the church. They are a valuable ally. And most importantly, we have convinced a handful amount of the remaining Holy Blades to join us. The captain of the church hunter is ours, and tomorrow he will lead the mobs on the hunt. He will secretly set a fire to diverse to the church force while we infiltrate the Grand Cathedral. No one knows what they held inside the Altar of Despair, but it is said to be holy and sacred. Perhaps even a living Goddess, or so the clerics say. I have long waited to see a holy relic like that. WHile the healing church is a shady organisation that performs experiments on human, the Gods are just benevolent and sympathetic figures. When I first come here, I felt the holiness filled the atmosphere. Every time I pray at the Oedon Chapel , I even felt that I am watched by the invisible force and every prayer I said was listened to by the angels of their holiness. And about blessing and miracles, two months ago, I have implanted a blessed eye. At first, the pain was unbearable and I thought my head was riddled with holes. Several days later, I got blood infection and felt nauseous all the time. It was rather rapturous. Now it is better. I learned from my company that it is called the Blacksky Eye. I don't see anything different in the eye just yet but sometimes I feel that something writhes within the eye. But my company assure me that proves the eye has accepted me. A month ago, I have witnessed a miracle, Sophia presented me with a skull- now I know it is called a Madman's Knowledge which house a shadowy half transparent lifeform called a Phantasm. When one crush it, it releases an aura similar to the cosmos with the dar stretch of space and the glowing stars. It then disappears into the nothingness and the light is absorbed into the crusher's hand and often leaving one confused for a while. I could not see the first phantasm I was presented with, I could only feel it. As I crushed two more Madman's Knowledge, the blessed eye, much to my surprise, provide me with vision in the same manner to the eye I had removed. When I asked my company why they did not implant the eye on them, they said I was younger and I had not gone blood-drunk sp I was chosen by them to be their next generation and that they had "drifted too far to the other side" to seek vengeance for the deceased Green Willows. They even told me that they were not what they look like. Three days ago, when we killed an executioner of the church, they break down his breaking wheel and leak the blood into a bucket of water. After removing the blood from the substance, I was tasked with drinking it. They said this blood was forbidden by the church and it is tainted with the ire of a forgotten line of knights. Perhaps, it could strengthen me. Strangely enough, when I drank the old blood, I heard whispers and screams of anger. After discussing tomorrow plan with the captain, we leave. And tomorrow, the Green Willow joins the hunt... Category:Blog posts